Life gives second chances
by Selenethetwin
Summary: What happens when broken hearts want to be healed, when the Founders are forced into marriages?What if the true story of the Founders was changed? What if they reveal a strange kind of ancient magic? Maybe they didn't know all about magic...maybe they will be given a second chance. Founders one-shot


**A/N: I took the idea for the spirits from a wonderful book I read. Enjoy...**

Life gives second chances

The four best friends were gathered in the Great Hall, proud of their work.

 _Loyal and kind_

The blonde hair accentuated her soft features and the soft smile on her lips along with her chocolate brown eyes. Her long black skirt matched perfectly with the yellow leaves and details on her top.

 _Cunning_

He watched her with a love no one ever saw from him. She always got the best from him, and was the only one that could.

His black hair and green eyes complemented his sharp features and pale skin. His emerald green robes were decorated with silver snakes.

 _Clever_ _and creative_

Her raven curls waved down to her waist and her ocean blue eyes softened her stern look. Her long royal blue dress had bronze patterns on her corset top and on the inside of her sleeves.

 _Brave and daring_

His flaming red hair and hazel eyes seemed to shine brighter as he watched the love of his life. His red robes accentuated with gold fitted his muscly body.

"We made it. Can you believe that?" Helga said.

"We worked hard for it and it was our dream. Of course we succeeded."

"You're always the voice of reason, Rowena."

"You can't stand but compliment her, can you, Godric?"

"Of course I can't Salazar."

"So this is where we part ways...momentarily"

"We'll be back in two months and start teaching."

"See you then."

They all left Hogwarts and went to visit their families one last time before moving to the castle. Godric and Salazar were reluctant to leave their loves, Rowena and Helga, but they had to.

Unfortunately for them, nothing went as planned. As soon as they got to their homes, Rowena and Helga were presented to their husbands and in the following week, both of them got married. As for Godric and Salazar, since they didn't want to choose girls from their lands, they were forced into marriage by their parents. The marriages delayed their reunion with ten months. Unfortunately for their spouses, the unhappiness of the four strongest witches and wizards of their age fastened the death of the for Muggles.

The four friends finally reunited were no longer whole. They were broken inside. Each of them dealt with that in their own way:

Rowena built a secret library with the best and rarest books and also with Muggles books for her Heir. She often locked herself in there.

Godric Apparated around the world and won the loyalty of the fiercest creatures in foght. He took some of them and put them in the Forest or the Lake.

Helga built the Room of Requirement for everyone in need, but only for her Heir the Room would reveal its true power and beat the Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration.

But for Salazar the heartbreak was the worst. For the cunning Slytherin that was used to getting whatever he wanted, it was the worst thing that he couldn't marry the love of his life. He fell in the darkest of thoughts and built the chamber of secrets. He wanted to teach only the wizards and witches born in wizarding families. The Muggles destroyed his life and the lives of all the wizards that they were judging and burning. He wasn't going to protect the kids of the Muggles from being accused of witchcraft.

When the others found out, he couldn't take the disappointed look on Helga's face. He left the castle and cleared his mind. The others understood his intentions and reasons. He was the most sensitive out of all of them and he was their best friend. When he returned, they forgave him and they continued teaching. The Chamber was kept close and everything went well for a while.

Until...one day, Salazar decided to prove that he was better than the Muggles even without magic. He tried to cross the English channel swimming. He was cunning and that was his end. _He died being cunning_

Helga tried to save her love from dying but she drowned as well. _She died being brave_

Rowena and Godric were at the castle when the Fiendfyre arson started. The castle was protected, but the witches and wizards were in danger. Godric refused to leave his beloved castle. _He died being loyal._

Rowena evacuated the children and tried to save Godric, but her calculated plan failed in front of the unpredictable flames. _She died being clever_

 **2017(1000 years later)**

Rose and Alia Londe , Alex and Sam Gare woke up at the same time all taking deep breaths : Rose and Alex to get rid of the drowning sensation and Alia and Sam of the excessive heat. They all knew what happened, but they didn't know how or why.

Good for them, their parents were friends and they were too.

"Rose, Alia, the Gare family arrived!" the girls' mother called.

"We're coming mom!"

The girls dragged the boys to their room and sound proofed the door with muffled spell.

"We all know why we're here."

"Yes, Rowena, but the Ministry won't identify the spell?"

"They won't. Again, I don't know how, but we still have our full magical cores. So, we don't have the Trace, cause our magic is at it's full strength."

"Ok. Helga, did you find out more about...our...original world?"

"Yes. Listen. Hogwarts had success. Every magical kid from the English isles studies there. From the school, the Ministry evolved and Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world. We are now 'The strongest witches and wizards of our age' and everyone knows our name.

But...aside from our families, no one knows our whole true story. The kids are taught that after Salazar built the Chamber, he argued with Godric and left Hogwarts forever. They say that we didn't find it and continued to teach and then died at an old age. "

"That's...unexpected" Salazar replied, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault, but your parents' "

"After all these years, you're still the voice of reason."

"Did you find out about our families as well?"

"Yes...sooo...Salazar's granddaughter married Godric's grandson. Their grandson was a Squib. He married a Muggle and from generation to generation, here you are. My grandson married Rowena's granddaughter and their great granddaughter married a Muggle. Their kid was a Squib and from generation to generation, here we are. "

"Well, then it seems that we're going to Hogwarts to learn if the Quill and the Book are still registering. From what age are they taking kids?"

"Eleven. Rowena, any idea about how this happened?"

"Not even the faintest. We were supposed to be reborn after our death, but we weren't supposed to keep out memories and magical cores. And technically, now we're our own Heirs. Salazar, we have to kill that Basilisk. Maybe we'll find something in the Library that might explain our situation."

"Wait, the Sorting Hat will figure it out. Maybe he knows something about how we ended up here."

"Maybe Sal, but there is something else we can try now, while the room is still sound proofed" Helga said, her eyes twinkling.

"What?"

"Our spirits. Now, the wizards aren't so strong as they once were, so they don't have the spirits anymore, therefore, they don't learn about them."

"We can try."

They all sat in a circle in the middle of the room. Helga spoke the first:

"Fidea, my kind and loyal spirit, come out of your sleep and help me in times of need."

A black and white not material neither ghost like badger slipped out from between Helga's ribs and floated over her head.

Salazar was next:

"Callid, my cunning spirit, come out of your sleep and help me in times of need." An emerald green and silver snake spirit slipped out from between Salazar's ribs and floated over his head.

After him was Rowena:

"Scita, my clever and creative spirit, come out of your sleep and help me in times of need." A royal blue and bronze eagle like creature slipped out from between Rowena's ribs and floated over her head.

Godric spoke the last:

"Anim, my brave and daring spirit, come out of your sleep and help me in times of need." At that, the last spirit, a majestic red and gold lion slipped out from between Godric's ribs and floated over his head.

"We are here to help you, masters." Scita spoke. "What can we do?"

"Do you know why we kept our memories when we were born again?"

"I'm afraid no, master Ravenclaw."

"But it might be the ancient magic never understood. " said Anim.

"Like when someone dies and he's afraid he transforms into a ghost, some old myths say..." Callid began

"...that when a witch or wizard has deep regrets in life, he or she might experience strange magic. But it never says what magic."

"So it's ancient magic." Rowena stated "we might never know."

After the spirits disappeared again, they received their letters from Hogwarts.

A month later they were waiting to be sorted. Although the Sorting Hat knew who they were, he didn't say anything to the rest of the school.

Rowena was sorted in Ravenclaw, as expected and Salazar in Slytherin. But then, it was Helga's round.

"Kind and loyal Helga Hufflepuff. What an honor it is to see you again. But it seems like you changed your ways by the end of your life. " Helga eyed her friends with a scared look. "You saved your love, bravely jumping into the water." she knew what the Hat was about to say and felt her heart tearing apart as it shouted

"Gryffindor!"

Then Godric was sorted into Hufflepuff for being loyal to the school.

Even though the first part didn't go as planned, the rest went perfectly. No one found out who they were and they were finally living the lives they wanted.

And so, one day before Christmas break, the four friends, with all their wounds healed now were in the Room of Requirement at a double date: Rowena with Godric and Helga with Salazar.

Maybe they didn't know how they got there with their memories, but they knew why:

Life gave them a second chance, to heal their hearts, to be happy, to live their lives as they wanted...

 **A/N: I hope you like it. I had the idea for it in my head for a few days. Should I keep writing one shots as well? Please tell me what you think about the story.**

 **Selene_the_twin**


End file.
